hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups
315 rappers and rap groups 1 (2) * 12Gage (rapper) * 1mpulsif (rapper) 2 (1) * 20 Deep (rap group) 7 (1) * 7 Ave Boyz (rap group) 8 (1) * 83 (rap group) A (8) * Acapa (rapper) * Akshun Man(rapper) * All-Star-Genesis (rap group) facebook page * Alifierce (rapper) * Alquimia Verbal myspace * Army Of 2 (rap duo) * Authentik (rapper) myspace * A to da Z (rapper) villeray A to da Z - Real city (Ride for the green ft Smokaveli) OFFICIAL VIDEO facebook Pierrefond B (37) * B.K.A.S.H (rapper) (Bonus bro) http://www.myspace.com/iambrkash#!/iambrkash * B.Cliff (rapper) Freak Like Me (2010) - B.Cliff (HD Music Video)(+Download) PX * B-Dub (rapper) in GoodFellaz * Bad News Brown (rapper) * Bapho (rapper) facebook Bapho - C'est du Bapho - Streetclip Officiel - 514Killaprod. * Baxter Dexter (rapper) * BayZzy (rapper) * Bestyle (rapper) facebook * Bi5hop (rapper) ReverbNation facebook * BIC (Montreal rapper) member of Taktika * Big Dgaf (rapper) * Big Fred (rapper) myspace * Big Nomad (rapper) * Big Pauly (rapper) * Big-O (rapper) * Big Sikk (Montreal rapper) B.A.B. - Drunken Freestyle @ The Sheraton Hotel, Toronto Caribana 2010 * Biko (TRUTH) * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * Billy Nova (rapper) * bizzyAKA no love (rapper) * Black (Montreal rapper) * Black Bandana (rap group) * Black Rosary (rapper) myspace facebook * BlackB!rd (Montreal rapper) BlackB!rd - Fier d'être Black (OFFICIAL VIDEO) * Blaznez (rapper) * Bless (rapper) * Bliggadi (rapper) * Blok B (rap group) * Blu Philly (rapper) * Bonus (Montreal rapper) * Borden (Montreal rapper) West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher facebook * Boy6lue (rapper) * Bugzy Bugz (rapper) * Bullet (Montreal rapper) * Bullet Ghost (rapper) * Buzzy Bwoy (rapper) * B Panic (rapper) * Breeze (Montreal rapper) C (20) * CALi Cypher (rapper) West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher * Canox (rapper) * Caya (Longueuil rapper) * CDX (rapper) * C-Do (Montreal rapper) * CeasRock (rapper) * Chaotik (rapper) * Chaze One (rapper) * Chub-E Pelletier (rapper) * Chris Bravy (MFG) * Le Chum (rapper) * Chino (Montreal rapper) * Cobna (rapper) * Cloud (PX rapper) PX * Le Connaisseur (rapper) * Cupidon (Montreal rapper) Slycky-T'es Pas Comme Moi REMIX Feat.Black Rosary,Cupidon,Shadoe G,Scarla Gudda,Ro-G,Diamondz * Cuz Style Baby (67 rapper) * CWN (rap group) Niz of CWN's facebook * Cyrano de Montreal (rapper) * Cyrus a.k.a Serio Killah (rapper) D (11) * D4MRockstarz (rap group) * Da Pimp Class (rap group) * Dave Le'Seul (rapper) Dave Le'Seul - Sur La Map (Mtl-Nord) ft. Hyper of MOBSTERZ * Def Spy (rapper) twitter * Demon514 (rapper) * Dito B (rapper) * Diamant (Montreal rapper) * Doctor J (Montreal rapper) http://northstarhiphop.ca/archives/5314 HHC * Don-C (rapper) * Double F (rapper) Sampol ft. Double F - Lève Ta Main (clean version) myspace * Dyn (rapper) E (5) * El blanco mtl (rapper) youtube channel facebook * ElonSkee (rapper) * Evidenc3 (Montreal rapper) * Evil Seb (Rapper) * E-Gold (rapper) Egold ..Ouvre tes yeux un track de sa nouvelle mixtape le debut de la fin topdog 2 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q468wdAY960&feature=related 514 SMOKE TV - BAR EXAM - EGOLD] F (13) * Fab (Montreal rapper) Hustle Cartel Entertainment * Fame (rapper) * Faya (67 rapper) * Feezy (rapper) * Figga (Montreal rapper) * Finest (67/MTL rapper) reverbnation * Flawless (rapper) * Flea (Montreal rapper) * Fly High (rapper) MTL facebook * Fresh (Montreal rapper) * Frission (Montreal rapper) * Fuccè (rapper) * Full Ekwip (rap group) G (16) * Gambino (Montreal rapper) myspace his facebook StreetKnowledge Inc. * Gawjuss (female rapper) * General (Montreal rapper) * General Q (female rapper) * Genius (Montreal rapper) OD Jones - Straight Grey (Feat. Genius) * Genzo Denado (rapper) * Gingerbreadman (MFG) * Gun-D (rapper) * Guru Affiliated (rap group) * Green Hypnotic (rapper) Facebook Page * Green Eye Jedi (rapper) Green Eye Jedi - Di Attak (Warning Shot) (Explicit) (Official Music Video) * Gregson (rapper) (now he is in Montreal) facebook Gregson - Mon Flag ( Video clip Officiel ) A&A FILMZ * GoodFellaz (Montreal rap duo) * Goldbizzz (rap group) (O.T.T., Rolly, 4Say, Stan, Le Chat MC, Pepito, D-Boi, Ekinox, Killah F, Young Snake, Chucky Locc & Thug Style) reverbnation * Gwallaz (rapper) * G.Wolf (rapper) facebook page Category:Rappers in Laval H (6) * Harvey Denim (rapper) Big Bang Recordz Harvey Denim - Miles Away * Heavy D (Montreal rapper) * Heavy Gades (rapper) * Hoodshow (rapper) * Hopiho (rapper) myspace * Hyper (Montreal rapper) facebook I (6) * I.Blast (rapper) * Ice Montana (MFG) * Icey Da Zoe Kid (rapper) * Imposs (rapper) * inKoth (rapper) inKoth - Criminel (VidéoClip Officiel) HD facebook * Izzo (rapper) J (17) * J-Seven (Montreal rapper) * J-Mobb (Montreal rapper) * Jae Ridah (rapper) * Jamhaitian (rapper) * Jase (Montreal rapper) Joe Cool feat. Jase & 514SMOKE - Rep Your Hood (NETCLIP OFFICIEL) Villeray * Jason-X (rapper) facebook * Jay Blaze (Montreal rapper) * Jay Price (Montreal rapper) JAY PRICE FT SHODDY - LONG RIDE * Jezuz Cryz (rapper) * Jinn (rapper) * Joe BG (rapper) * JoeBlack (rapper) myspace bandmine * Joe Cool (rapper) * Joey Da Don (West Island rapper) * Jocky (Montreal rapper) * Johnny B. Hood (rapper) * Jr. Mafia (rapper) Jr. Mafia - Hustle & Love feat.KayDee (MusicShortFilmVideo) K (23) * Kalipsee (rapper) * Kaino (Montreal rapper) Kaino - Announcement {Montreal Rap} channel on youtube * Karma Atchykah (rapper) myspace * Kasheem (rapper) facebook * Kasper (rapper) * Kaybee (rapper) reverbnation * K-Ciddy (Montreal rapper) * Kci'Nizzo (rapper) * KD (Montreal rapper) facebook * Ketzal (rapper) * Kesta (rapper) * KHITz reverbnation Lasalle * KI-Double (rapper) * Kidd Lunik (rapper) * Killa (PX rapper) * Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) facebook * King (Montreal rapper) * KiNG (Verdun rapper) * kingDMP (rapper) * King-C (Montreal rapper) King-C feat Slycky Around Here OFFICIAL "AUGUST 2012" * Koriass (rapper) * Korrigan (rapper) Sainte-Rose, QC * Kowzie (rapper) * Krazy K (Montreal rapper) West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher Krazy K facebook page L (14) * Lebi (Montreal rapper) * Le Cid (rapper) * Legendary (rapper) * Lenoxx (MFG) * L'Essentiel (rapper) * LK (45Starz) facebook Repentigny, Quebec * Life (Montreal rapper) facebook * Lil1 (rapper) facebook Cold North Productions page on facebook * LogicMan (rapper) soundcloud facebook * L'Ombre Blanche (rapper) facebook * Loss One (rapper) * Loopy (rapper) facebook * L'unique du 514 (rapper) * Lwis (rapper) M (23) * M'city Solo (rapper) youtube * Mackenson (rapper) * Mac Vybz (Montreal rapper) * Malicious (rapper) * Magnum .357 (rapper) * Maniak (rapper) Maniak - Bz Up U Know Freestyle rdp * Manu Militari (rapper) * Mafia Da Don (rapper) * Mc-K (Montreal rapper) youtube channel * Menardo (Montreal rapper) My time -Menardo ft John Howard * Mezziah (rapper) * Mighty P (rapper) facebook * Mikezup (rapper) * Militant (Montreal rapper) * Milli Millz (rapper) * Mista Bollyhood (rapper) * Mista Brown (Montreal rapper) * Misunderstood (rapper) PX facebook * Mirazh (rapper) * Monalisa (female rapper) * Mr. Bits (rapper) myspace * Mugz (Montreal rapper) * Murda (Montreal rapper) N (5) * Narkoi (rap group) * NG West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher * NoGame (rapper) RDP/"montreal-nord" facebook * Novakane (rapper) myspace * Nyce (rapper) Hustle Cartel Entertainment rapper O (6) * Obia Le Chef (rapper) myspace * OD Jones (rapper) OD Jones - Straight Grey (Feat. Genius) * Oncle Sam (Montreal rapper) COLOR MATERIAL _BIG-D ,BIG-J FEAT ONCLE SAM (hood cypher ) Official clip * OneSix Jim (rapper) maybe his facebook * Onzo (rap group) * OTT (Montreal rapper) P (15) * P-Cheddar (rapper) * P-Trilla (rapper) fb page * Pashtoon-Goon (rapper) * Pay$o (rapper) facebook * PeeZee (rapper) * Pepito (rapper) * Peter Noemis (rapper) Peter Noemis * PlayaEyht (rapper) * Pupdat Crackyani (rapper) * Purps (Montreal rapper) * Push Cake (rapper) * Precise * Pound aka Smoke One * Pushy B (rapper) * P.weyzo Infared (rapper) "Mobsterz" Q (1) * Qarnacier (rapper) R (11) * Rakaye (rapper) * Rawky Rawka (rapper) * Red Blockz Cartel (rap group) * Red Dice (rapper) Red Dice's facebook * Regie Marvelous (rapper) * Rékal (rapper) * Ricardo (Montreal rapper) * Robbin Hood (rapper) * Rocma (rapper) * Ruby (female rapper) * Ruffneck (rapper) S (32) * Sadik (rapper) * Salez (rapper) Salez - Shut It Down Feat. Young Mac (Single) (Prod. Paul Williams) * Sa Majesté Lintrus (rapper) * Sans Pression (rapper) facebook * Satta Fyah (rapper) facebook * Sauce (Montreal rapper) * Scynikal (rapper) facebook * Séice (rapper) * Seul (rapper) * Shades of Culture (rap group) on wikipedia * Shizzle K (rapper) Yall Dont know - Dito B Feat. Shizzle K (Studio PerFormance) iClass Ent. facebook page * Siem (rapper) facebook http://www.isquadinc.com/ youtube channel * SilverBack (rapper) facebook * Slycky (rapper) Slycky-T'es Pas Comme Moi REMIX Feat.Black Rosary,Cupidon,Shadoe G,Scarla Gudda,Ro-G,Diamondz * Smokaveli (rapper) * Snagga Shee (rapper) * Snake Eyz (rapper) facebook * Soké (rapper) facebook facebook fan page * Suspect (Montreal rapper) * SRH (rapper) SRH facebook page * Starky Starks (rapper) * Stallz (rapper) facebook page * Stoney Starr (rapper) * Strap (Montreal rapper) * Spades (rapper) * Spaids (rapper) * Sparka Brodaz (rap duo) Sparka Brodaz - Goin' In (Real City) * Speedy (Montreal rapper) * Spittin Cobra (rapper) * Sphynx (rapper) facebook * Suspect (Montreal rapper) * Swavey (rapper) T (18) * T.K. (Montreal rapper) Viens voler avec moi (Clip officiel) - T.K. (Prod. by Vybe Beatz) * T-U (rapper) in GoodFellaz * Taigenz (rapper) * Teck (MFG) TECK-Get Money (MFG) new artist * Tee-Jaay (rapper) * Terio (Montreal rapper) * Terror East (rapper) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1LlmlMzliU Dirty up north -Strap, Loopy, Pushy B, Terror East] * Tee JayBe (rapper) also known as TJB Tee JayBe - Day Dreaming (Prod. by Talen Ted) (Official Music Video) * Tide (MFG) * The Verse (rapper) * Thug One (rapper) * T-Mo (Montreal rapper) * T-Money (Montreal rapper) * Tommy Knok (rapper) * Tony C$note (rapper) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OqkMuojDZU Tony C$note & 1mpulsif Blowin my smoke *Watch in HD 1080p] * Tony Stone (rapper) Shizzle K - Going HAM feat. Tony Stone (prod. Jahlil Beats) * Treizième Étage (rap group) * Tyjei Diezle (rapper)/ Kci' nizzo ( MO66 ) feat Tyjei Diezle La cle du success Official video- www.bosstv.ca fan page on facebook U (2) * Underground Realroad myspace * UrbN LogiX (rapper) myspace V (2) * Vagabond (rapper) facebook * VokaB (rapper) W (4) * Wahlee Sparks (rapper) myspace * Wanted (Montreal rapper) * Wavy (Montreal rapper) Dito b, Young Cho & Wavy - Pain Ak Bur * Webster (Montreal rapper) X (1) * Xpress (rapper) Y (19) * Yncomprize (rapper) * Young-E (rapper) myspace * Young Avz (rapper) myspace youtube channel twitter * Young Banga (rapper) reverbnation * Young Blass (rapper) Young Blass - Where i'm from (Video) * Young Bullet (rapper) * Young Boss Klick (rapper) myspace * Young C Swaggaholic (rapper) Young C Swaggaholic-I'm Dope-Video Official-(Rosarios Tv) * Young DEV (rapper) facebook * Young Fantom (rapper) * Young K Da Don (rapper) facebook PX facebook page * Young Krow (rapper) * Young Mac (rapper) * Young Mic (rapper) fan page on fb * Young Ric (rapper) * Young Starzz (rapper) * YoungStyle (rapper) YoungStyle - Keep Pushin' * Yp TellEm (rapper) Yp TellEm - Vérité * Yvon Krevé (rapper) facebook Z (6) * Zacka (rapper) ROCMA feat ZACKA -- BOIRE * Zapata (rapper) * Zaze (Montreal rapper) * Zoeboy Da-Show (rapper) * Zoe Da Young Boss (rapper) * Zulu (Montreal rapper) Places * List of rappers and rap groups in Ahuntsic, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Anjou, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Brossard, Longueuil * List of rappers and rap groups in Cartierville, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Côte-des-Neiges, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Côte Saint-Luc, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Dollard-Des-Ormeaux, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Fabreville, Laval * List of rappers and rap groups in Greenfield Park, Longueuil * List of rappers and rap groups in Hochelaga-Maisonneuve, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Lachine, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in LaSalle, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Little Burgundy, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Montreal-Nord, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Notre-Dame-de-Grâce, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Outremont, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Park-Ex, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Pie-IX, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Pierrefonds, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Rive-Sud, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Rivière-des-Prairies, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Rosemont, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Roxboro, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Constant, Quebec * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Eustache, Quebec * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-François, Laval * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Hubert, Longueuil * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Laurent, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Léonard, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Michel, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Sainte-Rose, Laval * List of rappers and rap groups in Verdun, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Villeray, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Vimont, Laval Links * Sina G Montreality facebook * Montreality facebook page * Montreal Hip Hop facebook page * Real Citytv facebook * The Hip Hop See Also * List of Greater Montreal english rappers and rap groups * Greater Montreal, Quebec * List of Greater Montreal hip-hop record labels * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rap groups * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Canadian hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Toronto Area rappers and rap groups * List of Edmonton Capital Region rappers and rap groups * List of Canada's Capital Region rappers and rap groups (Ottawa) * List of Winnipeg Capital Region rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Vancouver rappers and rap groups B.C * List of Greater Moncton rappers and rap groups New Brunswick * List of Saskatoon Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of St. John's Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Newfoundland and Labrador * List of Saint John Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups New Brunswick * List of Calgary Region rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Victoria Region rappers and rap groups B.C * List of Greater Sudbury rappers and rap groups Ontario * List of Halifax Regional Municipality rappers and rap groups coming soon Greater Montreal * Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Laval Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Longueuil Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Quebec Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal